Peter Pan and the Unlikely Alliance
by Stetla
Summary: Peter Pan unleashs a terrible threat on Neverland in the form of James North, later known as the infamous Capt. Hook. But when Hook tires of his idiotic crew, he makes a offer to join forces with his mortal enemy. Will Pan accept?
1. A Shipless Captain

_**A/N: I do not own Peter Pan. This fic is dedicated to Shining Pheonix. If not for him I never would have posted anything. Thanks for being my muse.**_

_**Chapter 1: A Shipless Captain**_

Captain James Thaddeus North(later known as Capt. Hook) was not a captain in the British navy. In fact he was not a captain in any navy. North could be called an "opportunistic sailor" but most people would call him a pirate. He had been the captain of pirate crew on a ship called the _Nefarious _until his first mate, a hawk nosed scrawny man who by the name of Slice, preformed a mutiny. North had just barely managed to escape with his life, now he found himself without a crew, without a ship, and without any money.

He had managed to find a ship and under a fake name sailed London to look for a new crew. Most people would have found this insane as London or rather England in general was known for being anti-pirate. North however saw it as an opportunity, for he realized that there where ships in London to steal and fresh crew to acquire. He also knew that the more impossible something sounded the more people would believe that it would not happen. Because of the constant presence of the British navy no one expected a pirate to be anywhere near the London docks. This is why it was the perfect place to hide.

North was a handsome man with high cheek bones and deep brown eyes that bordered on being black. His hair fell around his face in a careless almost reckless manner, the tips of it brushing against his collar bone. It too was brown bordering on black with chestnut and red highlights. North skin was pale for a pirate but that was a result of him being a captain for five years and it was still considered too dark to be vogue in the higher social circles. He was tall and of thin build but had the long sinewy muscles of a master swordsman. He was easy to spot among the crowd of unwashed, barefoot sailors with callused hands and skin turn brown from the sun

North continued along the docks until he spied what he was looking for. The _Crow's Nest_ _Pub _was housed in a dilapidated looking building, well worn with the ravages of time and weather. The inside of the pub smelled of alcohol and sweat. It was not pleasant but the patrons of the could not smell anything over themselves so no one complained. North walked up to the bar, not to order alcohol but to speak to the bartender, a huge hulk of a man covered in curly black hair, with scar above his left eye. "Well, well, look what the sea breeze blew in here. I heard you were dead."

North sat down bar and flashed a smile at the bartender "I'm not one to die easily, you know that Grog." Grog gave him a quizzical look "I never thought I your face in London again, aren't you still wanted?" North laughed bitterly "Why was someone asking for me?" Grog did not answer him but just looked down at the beer glass that he was wiping with a dirty rag. "So I heard you had a bit of trouble with your crew."

North's eye twitched as he exploded "THE SAILS! THEY MUTINIED OVER THE BLOODY SAILS!!!" Every patron in the bar turned to stare as he let loose three mouths worth of pent up rage. After taking a moment to compose himself North continued "The thought that the _Nefarious_ look more like a pirate ship if it had black sails. I told them it was not practical because any sailor with half a brain would know it was a pirate ship from a mile off. I mean how would we trick a merchant ship into thinking we where a friendly ship if we had black sails?! It was a bloody, stupid idea and they bloody MUTINED OVER IT!!!"

"Hey keep it down will ya? I already had the guards in here twice this week and I don't want any more of my regulars scared off." North didn't pay any attention to Grog and continued to rant. He did not even notice the guards until the captain grabbed his shoulder. "Well now what's all this then? I'll have no one go about disturbing the peace on my watch I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in." North shoved the man's hand off of his shoulder and went back to talking with the bartender. Then guards attack swiftly and relentlessly pinning him down on the bar. "What the hell?! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!! North screamed, struggling to worm out of their vice-like grip. One of the guards sensing that North was going to be trouble promptly hit him on the back of the head with his night stick. He slump over onto the bar watching helplessly as his vision slowly faded to black.


	2. A Strange Boy

_**Chapter 2: A Strange Boy**_

__North awoke feeling like his skull was going to split in two. It hurt to move, it hurt to think and he dreaded opening his eyes for he knew that the light would hurt. He was right. After he spent a few moments getting his eyes adjusted to the glow of the gas lamps, North found that his surroundings were far from pleasant. He was in one the communal cells that housed prisoners waiting to go before the magistrate. It smelled horrid thanks to the wooden bucket that served as a toilet. It had obviously not been emptied in days and there probably wasn't a soul alive who could remember the last time it was cleaned.

North's only cellmate was a boy of about nine or ten years old with bright orange hair and green eyes that held wisdom beyond his years. The boy was dressed in a tattered green shirt and brown pants, which given the amount of mud stains, had not been cleaned in some time. He had no shoes or socks on his feet but he had the carefree smile of most boys. "Hey there I see your finally awake, they must of hit you pretty hard."

North blinked and sat up, then he scrambled to the bucket and vomited. The boy made a face as North continued to spill the contents of his stomach into the bucket.

Finally, when the nausea subsided he turned to face his cell mate. "Sorry."

The boy smiled "No problem."

He sat up and after a few moments of awkward silence venture forth a question. "So what are you in for, uhh..?"

"Peter." the boy said "My name is Peter Pan and to answer your question, vagrancy."

North had to laugh at that. "Vagrancy, huh? Their really reaching with that one."

"Yeah, their looking for my parents right now. Not like they'll find them , they've been dead for years. So what did you do?"

North leaned back on the stone wall, feeling the coolness of it seep though his shirt and vest. He closed his eyes. "James North and I was arrested for disturbing the peace in a bar."

A few more moments of silence passed before Peter asked another question. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a captain." North said nonchalantly, eyes still closed.

"A navy captain?"

North opened one eye and look a the boy quizzically "Yeah," he lied "why do you ask?"

"Have you ever dealt with pirates?" Peter ask his innocent green eyes peering sappily up at the older man.

"Yes.." North said reluctantly.

Peter jumped up excitedly and snapped his fingers "Great! The you can help me!"

North leaned forward "Help you with what?" He did not receive and an answer however because his cell mate was running about checking the window and then the cell door.

"Perfect. Ok, James you and I are getting out of here." North was a bit taken aback, first because a child just called him by his first name and second that he could not see any way for to get out.

"Ok Pan, I'm confused how are we going to get out of a locked cell?"

The boy looked back at him and laughed "Fairy dust of course." North nearly had a heart attack. He could not be serious. Of all the cells in London he had to get the one with the crazy cellmate.

"Child, this is not an imaginary cell. Fairies don't exis…." In the blink of the boy crossed the cell and clamped a hand over North's mouth.

"Don't say that!" Peter said looking North straight in the eye "Ever time someone says that, a fairy somewhere falls down dead." North didn't say a thing because of Peter's hand and because he was focusing on the fact that the boy was hovering three feet off the ground.

"Pan…your-your flying!" North exclaimed when he was allowed to speak again.

"SHH! Not so loud! You'll wake the whole station up!"

North was not listening "How do you do that?"

Pan rolled his eyes "It's a long story alright.


End file.
